Holding Out For A Hero
by Skates16
Summary: Miley believes that their is a 'Prince Charming' out there for her, just she doesn't know who. But does she really want her heart broken again? Mentions of Moliver, summary sucks and might not make sense, but read anyway. Sonfic


**Ok, so my other songfic wasn't exactly Miley, but I've choosen a different song and I think this will go well. Who knows?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana or Shrek 2.**

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and i turn and i dream of what I need_

Miley couldn't sleep. She had just broken up with Jake after going out with him for a month after he came back from Romania. She hated this, all the guys she went out with always had something wrong with them. When was she going to find her Prince Charming?

She needed someone who would accept her as Hannah Montana and her as a person. Miley sighed and turned on her bedside lamp. She looked at her cell phone and saw she had a message from someone. She smiled when she saw that it was from Oliver.

_**Hey Miles! Gud nite and gud luk with yr Hannah gig tom, I'll be dere with Lilly to support u!**_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life(larger than life)_

Miley sighed and put her phone down. If only there was a guy like Oliver out there for her. He was sweet and cared for his friends. Yeah, he could be annoying sometimes but you get used to it quickly. Miley lay back down in her bed and smiled as she thought back over all the fun things she, Oliver and Lilly did together. But she mostly just thought about her and Oliver.

Miley turned her light out but could hear something going on downstairs. 'Jackson.' She thought. She was walking downstairs when she heard that the TV was on. Miley poked her head around the corner and saw her brother watching the TV and watching a cartoon! 'Perfect! Some thing to blackmail him with!' Miley thought until she heard the song that was playing.

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Miley just shook her head and headed back up to her room. 'Yeah right, like something like that is ever going to happen to me!" She thought, though she knew deep down that it was already happening.

She dreamed about her Prince Charming, wondering who he would be. He would be tall and handsome, like all Princes in fairy tales. But lately, the Prince had started to form a face that looked like someone she knew. Miley clambered back into her bed and listened to the music as it softly floated in from under her door.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

Miley smiled and looked out her window. She could see the waves lap against the shore line. She remembered her and Oliver walking there earlier that day. 'Why am I thinking so much about Oliver all of a sudden?' she thought.

Miley closed her eyes and pictured Prince Charming. She gasped and opened her eyes when a picture of Oliver filled her vision. 'Do I really think he's my Prince Charming?' Miley thought.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood(like a fire in my blood)_

Miley woke up with a start the next morning as the alarm went off. 7 o'clock. Great, just great. Saturday morning and she had to have a Hannah thing today. Miley looked out her window and saw it had started to rain.

Miley reluctantly got out of bed and trudged downstairs to eat breakfast. She was half way through her cereal when she knew Oliver was coming. She had no idea how she knew that, but the front door opened and he entered behind Lilly, who was dressed up like Lola.

"Miley! You have to go get dressed! You have about 30 minutes!" Lilly said, pushing a very annoyed Miley up the stairs. Oliver laughed at this and sat down on the couch.

_Hero_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
and he's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

"Miley, I know you're upset about the Jake break up, but you broke up with him." Lilly said. Miley walked past her, looking for the right pair of boots to match her outfit.

"I'm over Jake, I just think I finally deserve a guy who likes me for me and isn't clingy and does not hate Hannah Montana."

"What about Oliver?"

_Hero_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
and he's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Miley sighed. "Maybe he is my hero." She muttered, but Lilly heard her. "You know, I always thought you two would make a cute couple. Miles, what do you have to lose?" Lilly asked. Miley looked at her sadly.

"My heart." And with that she left the room, forgetting all about finding her Prince Charming.

**Now, I know what you're thinking. "How can she just end like that? It doesn't make any sense?" and you probably also thought. "Stupid Miley!" If you thought that first one, don't worry! Coming up with a sequel, going to be a songfic one-shot for Oliver and we shall see if they end up together! So, tell me what you think and if the story made any sense to you 'cause I'm half asleep writing this 'cause I'm doing maths homework at the same time. No jokes. Review!**


End file.
